Fluid dispersion from a conduit is often achieved by the use of multiple outlets disposed along its length.
One example is irrigation drip line which has multiple individual outlets distributed evenly along its length, which emit fluid simultaneously when fluid pressure is applied to the line. In high quality drip line, each emitter is individually, precisely regulated to provide equal flow rates from each outlet. In another example, separately actuated valves are often disposed along a conduit, to individually release fluid at their location, such as in an agricultural flood irrigation system. Another example is a pressurized sprinkler system for golf course turf, where individually controlled valves are deployed at each sprinkler outlet point.
There are shortcomings in each example, where a system such as irrigation drip-line or multiple simultaneously operating outlets requires considerable pressure and energy to operate. Conversely, the method of numerous individually controllable outlets while able to achieve more precise and tailored dispersion control, requires expensive valve components and sophisticated control systems, and so is expensive to install and maintain.
Many irrigation systems rely on elaborate apparatus or machinery to move conduit and relocate exit points to provide effective distribution of irrigation fluids. In one example, a moving orifice connection utilizes the “zipper” principle to zip open the conduit ahead of the moving takeoff point and to zip it closed again as it moves past. This is shown in FIG. 60 where such a large uncontrolled opening occurs that weakens the structural integrity and on any localised failure will flood and destroy the localised area.
The technical problem with prior art systems is that the choice of system for fluid delivery and dispersion typically involves trade-offs between fluid use efficiency, system cost, complexity, operational performance, installation, maintenance and running costs. For example, a high pressure, high volume washing system is able to deliver an emission plume to cover a large expanse and reach, and therefore requires fewer outlets compared with a lower pressure system but at the expense of increased energy and running costs. A lower power fluid delivery system typically requires outlets which can be separately operated one at a time, and/or with the ability to be moved, requiring numerous expensive valves and complex control systems, and in the extreme, sophisticated apparatus to move emitter nozzles to the point of application, then with the system being subject to higher wear and maintenance costs.
It is an object of the invention to overcome or at least ameliorate one or more problems of the prior art or to provide a viable alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.